Amargo chocolate
by Nimueiswriting
Summary: Una mala decisión en una operación encubierta les lleva a Lisbon y a Jane a una situación incómoda para poder escapar. Su amistad será sacudida hasta los cimientos y no saben si podrán volver al estado de confianza anterior.


_Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí os traigo otro oneshot de The Mentalist. _

_Es un poco oscuro, bastante angst. Lisbon y Jane pasan un mal rato para salir de una situación complicada. Tenía la idea en la cabeza, ya sé que no es nada agradable, pero bueno, me apetecía escribirlo. Y por supuesto, me encantará leer vuestros comentarios al respecto, sean largos, cortos, positivos o muy críticos. Todo es bienvenido ;)_

_Como siempre, disclaimer: ya me gustaría a mí que estos personajes fueran míos, ya, pero va a ser que no... _

* * *

><p>Todo esto era su culpa, por querer llevar la investigación más allá. Por querer organizar una operación encubierta cuando podrían haberlo solucionado más lentamente, pero con menos riesgos. Todo esto era su culpa, pero también la de ella por haberle seguido demasiado cerca, por querer asegurarse de que compañero estaba bien entre esos traficantes.<p>

Y por eso ella estaba ahora allí, descubierta como policía, frente a cinco traficantes internacionales de drogas y entre ellos Jane, sin su traje de tres piezas, sólo con vaqueros y el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre.

Le quitaron la placa, la pistola, el móvil, los zapatos y la chaqueta. La esposaron con sus propias esposas a una de las estanterías y le dieron varios puñetazos y patadas. Jane miró impotente, clavando su mirada en la de ella, mientras Lisbon intentaba disimular las muecas de dolor. Finalmente, ellos volvieron a sentarse a la mesa, dejándola medio tumbada en el suelo. Lisbon se concentraba en respirar, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, mientras escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba entre copas y puros a unos metros de donde estaba esposada.

- Muy bien. Ya tenemos la operación casi terminada, pero ahora tenemos un problema añadido –centraba el tema uno de los capos más importantes de la costa este- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Es una poli, no podemos matarla y dejarla tirada en el callejón.

- Empezarán a buscarla dentro de poco, hay que pensar algo rápido –añadió otro, rellenándose el vaso de nuevo-

Jane no podía pensar en otra cosa. Un plan, rápido, un plan. No podía delatarse, no podía ayudar abiertamente a Lisbon. Y le costaba horrores contenerse y no correr a su lado y ayudarle a levantarse, curar su labio partido. Echaba pequeñas miradas en su dirección, como queriendo asegurarse de que seguía bien, de que estaba viva, de que iba a aguantar.

- Veo que nuestro recién incorporado amigo no le quita el ojo de encima –comentó el hombre que estaba a la derecha de Jane, dándole un codazo e indicando con la cabeza la esquina donde Lisbon descansaba de rodillas- y eso me da una idea.

- Una idea, eso es bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer con ella?

- Es sábado. Hay muchas mujeres jóvenes y guapas, como ella, que van solas a los clubs buscando lo que todos buscamos. Y, desgraciadamente, algunas de ellas aparecen a la mañana siguiente en callejones traseros con las medias desgarradas, si entendéis lo que quiero decir.

- Oh, sí, quizás tu planteamiento no está tan mal –reflexionaba el capo que presidía la mesa, mientras se levantaba hacia ella- Así que proponéis que nos entretengamos un rato y luego le demos el golpe de gracia, dejándola en un callejón –cogió a Lisbon del pelo y la levantó sin miramientos. La agente dejó escapar un grito y el hombre le cruzó la cara mientras ella volvía a gritar-, sí, ese cuerpo puede dar bastante de sí –intentó comprobar el hombre, mientras agarraba uno de los pechos de Lisbon, ella se revolvió, intentando pegarle una patada – No nos lo va a poner fácil.

La mente de Jane funcionaba a toda velocidad. No podía ver a Lisbon arrinconada en la pared, el hombre cogiéndole del pelo y cruzándole la cara. Tenía que hacer algo, pero sin delatarse, porque entonces los matarían a los dos. Cuando el capo palpó sin miramientos el pecho de Teresa, Jane se levantó de la silla de un salto. Todos le miraron, curiosos. Jane tuvo que improvisar un plan, rápidamente. De ello dependía que tanto Lisbon como él salieran con vida de la guarida de los traficantes.

- Ya os habéis fijado antes en que la miraba demasiado. Y es verdad, es imposible no mirarla. Puede ser divertida un rato –dijo, despacio, acercándose a ella. Lisbon calló, sin saber qué pretendía el mentalista-. La miraba porque me recordaba a una exnovia mía, una exnovia que me puso los cuernos y se escapó con mi mejor amigo. La odio. Y verla ha sido como verla a ella de nuevo. –La voz de Jane temblaba. Los traficantes pensaron que de rabia y excitación, pero la voz le temblaba de miedo. No sabía si estaba yendo demasiado lejos para salvar a Lisbon, pero no veía otra escapatoria a esa situación. O los dos muertos. Lo cual, ante lo que se proponía, casi lo prefería-. Si la tuviera aquí ahora mismo, se lo haría pagar caro. Y ella se parece tanto… -Jane dio dos pasos, cogiendo a Lisbon por el cuello. Ella le vio guiñar el ojo, así que calló, de nuevo, expectante- Oh, sí, se lo haría pagar. Y creo que puedo recrearme en ella un rato, estoy seguro de que pasaremos un buen rato juntos, verdad, ¿preciosa?

Jane se puso frente a ella, tapándola de la vista de todos los demás. De un empujón, la pegó a la pared. A ella se le escapó un grito, le dolía el costado de las patadas que le habían pegado antes. Jane se acercó peligrosamente a ella, la mano todavía en su cuello apretando ligeramente.

- ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó el mentalista, clavando sus ojos en la mirada verde y nerviosa de la agente. Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y él apretó más sus dedos en su cuello-

Lisbon comenzó a acelerar la respiración. Ya había adivinado lo que pretendía Jane. Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Jane vio en los ojos de su compañera el momento-revelación y acercó su boca a su cuello. Lisbon movió la cabeza hacia atrás, sin querer mirarle. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer Jane. Lo había comprendido. Sólo había dos soluciones allí: o Jane delatándose y ambos acabando muertos, o Jane ofreciéndose como voluntario para… pasarlo bien con ella. Mejor él que otros, ambos pensaron esa frase.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, Jane la presionó contra la pared con más fuerza. Lisbon no pudo reprimir una queja, mientras los hombres se reían tras ella, observándoles. Jane desplazó su mano hacia su cadera, subiéndole la camisa. Podía ver las moraduras que se estaban formando a la altura de sus costillas, tenía mala pinta. Sujetó su mano en el cuello femenino y su boca voló a su oreja.

- Tenía la esperanza de que ellos se fueran, pero no va a ser así, Teresa –susurró rápidamente, sin que nadie más que ella pudiera oírle-, así que no voy a poder fingirlo. Tienes que ayudarme, nos tiene que salir bien, porque de esto dependen nuestras vidas. – la voz de Jane temblaba, oscura, grave, contra su cuello - Aunque después de hoy no me quieras nunca más en la vida. Pero te voy a sacar de aquí, viva, eso te lo prometo. Luego puedes matarme, estarás en tu derecho.

Jane se apartó de ella de repente. La mujer cayó al suelo sin avisó, las rodillas de golpe, su cabeza baja. El pelo le caía revuelto frente a la cara, pero aún todos los hombres de la sala podían ver las primeras lágrimas de rabia que se le escapaban sin remedio. Lisbon intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos, intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero no podía. Intentaba pensar que no había fallado siguiéndoles, que ellos no la habían descubierto, que no estaba a su merced, que Jane no estaba salvándoles la vida de nuevo, que ella era una buena policía.

No sabía si habían pasado minutos o simplemente segundos, pero alguien la cogió por el pelo y la volvió a estampar contra la pared. Jane había vuelto. Y tenía una navaja en su mano. Lisbon, inconscientemente, tembló, intentando apartarse de él. Uno de los hombres se rió ruidosamente cuando captó el miedo en la mirada de la mujer, que intentó revolverse. Lisbon sabía que era Jane, que no iba a hacer nada con esa navaja. Al menos lo esperaba. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como reaccionaría cualquier mujer en una situación parecida. Su mente le decía que Jane era su mejor opción y que debía dejarle trabajar, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera en su mente. Pero su cuerpo se movía contra la pared, intentando escapar, atendiendo a la señales de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, la mano de nuevo en el cuello, una de las piernas masculinas entre las suyas.

Lisbon miró a los ojos a Jane y se encontró la navaja situada ante ella. Jane la movía, con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando quería convencer a alguien. La había abierto y la hoja reflejaba la luz de la habitación.

- Si no te estás quietecita y haces caso, voy a usarla –rió Jane en voz alta, complaciendo a los traficantes- ¿Ves la hoja? Mírala, mírala, ahora la tienes delante, mírala, mírala, mejor así que dentro de ti, ¿no? Mírala, querida, mírala…

Lisbon entendió a la primera lo que estaba intentando hacer el mentalista. Un objeto reluciente frente a sus ojos, moviéndolo con una cadencia rítmica. Quería hipnotizarla. Quería que no recordara lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Pues eso no iba a ser así. Por más que, en su fuero interno, lo quisiera y coincidiera con Jane. Lisbon cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Jane la vio reaccionar, comprendió que había descubierto su pequeño truco. Se puso nervioso, eso iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Abre los ojos, abre los ojos! Quiero que me mires –Jane la agarró del cuello, zarandeándola.

- No vas a conseguir lo que pretendías –Jane y Lisbon comprendieron esa frase con doble sentido de una forma muy diferente que los capos, que miraban complacidos desde el sofá-

Jane pasó la mano de su cuello a su pelo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lisbon gritó, no esperándose ese tirón de pelo. Jane metió su nariz en su cuello, susurrándole.

- Por favor, déjame hipnotizarte, no quiero que me recuerdes así, Teresa.

- Me da igual, no. –respondió ella sin aliento- Quiero estar consciente, es demasiado importante.

Lisbon sintió a Jane estremecerse contra ella, inspirando profundamente su aroma en su cuello. La besó suavemente y habló contra su piel.

- No puedo retrasarlo más. Perdóname. Después de esto desapareceré de tu vida, Lisbon.

A Lisbon no le dio tiempo a contestarle, porque el frío de la navaja contra su cuello la dejó sin aliento. Se dio cuenta de que Jane la había posado con el filo contrario al afilado, pero no dejaba de ser una navaja cerca de una de las venas principales de su cuerpo. El mentalista bajó una de sus manos por su cuerpo, palpando su pecho, agarrando sus caderas, abriéndole el botón del pantalón. Lentamente, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Iba a intentar que aquello fuera lo menos doloroso para ella, dentro de lo posible.

Lisbón abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió los dedos de Jane dentro de su cuerpo, jugando con ella, palpándola, haciéndola estremecerse. Sentía la pared fría, el dolor en el costado, la navaja en el cuello, la pierna de Jane entre las suyas y sus dedos moviéndose contra uno de los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo. Jane acercó su boca a su cuello y la mordió suavemente. Tuvo así una excusa para poder susurrarle:

- Confía en mí, cierra los ojos, sólo siénteme. Intenta relajarte, será más fácil, no quiero hacerte daño. Lo siento tanto, tanto…

Para Lisbon era una sensación extraña. Su mente quería racionalizar el momento, pero su cuerpo seguía rechazando ese abuso. Y ahora, emociones y sensaciones mezcladas llegaban hasta su cerebro y le hacían más complicado comprender qué estaba pasando. Su respiración se aceleraba, porque inconscientemente reaccionaba a las caricias expertas de Jane, que estaba consiguiendo que la agente desviara su atención de los traficantes hacia su propio cuerpo y en él, que se olvidase de las moraduras o la mano en el cuello y se centrara en cómo se movían los dedos de Jane contra ella. Sus caderas temblaron involuntariamente y ella sintió estremecerse su cuerpo junto al de Jane, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando evadirse, olvidando la pared, olvidando las moraduras, olvidando la mirada culpable de Jane mientras tocaba su cuerpo.

Para desviar la atención de la mano que tenía dentro de la ropa interior femenina, intentando que se relajara, porque los narcos no verían bien que la tratara con tanta suavidad, la navaja bajó desde el cuello hasta el pecho, que subía y bajaba demasiado deprisa. Con el filo, fue lentamente cortando todos los botones, uno por uno. Quería ganar tiempo, quería que ella se relajara. No sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sabía que estaba intentando evadirse de allí, no notar la mirada de los otros hombres. Jane recordó que no podía ser gentil con ella, o sospecharían. Y Lisbon estaba quedándose demasiado quieta como para que aquello estuviera sucediendo en su contra. Iba a tener que hacer algo pronto. Cogió las dos muñecas femeninas y las sujetó contra la pared, sobre su cabeza. Sacó la mano que tenía dentro de ella y la utilizó para cortar el frontal del sujetador. Los pechos de Lisbon quedaron libres, con la camisa abierta, frente al hombre.

Jane inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, para acercarse a su oído. Una de sus manos se acercó a su pecho, cogiéndolo con fuerza. Lisbon emitió un grito mientras escuchaba a Jane susurrarle al oído "lo siento" varias veces seguidas. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Si los abría, caerían, y aquello sería más complicado para los dos. Debía mantenerse fuerte, firme, debía dejarse hacer. Pero era complicado. Uno de sus lados le dolía bastante, puede que con una de las patadas le hubieran roto una costilla. El movimiento y los golpes contra la pared lo hacían todavía peor. Jane palpaba sin ningún cuidado sus pechos, mientras su cadera se movía contra la de ella. En ninguna situación se había imaginado así. Sí, admitía que había fantaseado con Jane, era demasiado apuesto y atento con ella como para no. Pero no en esa situación en particular. No él tomándola por la fuerza para salvarles de un grupo de traficantes en su propia guarida. No, así nunca. Aquello no estaba pasando, aquello no era real. Era una pesadilla que iba a acabar, de la que iba a despertarse. Lisbon repetía ese mantra mentalmente, pero le era imposible concentrarse con Jane murmurándole al oído "lo siento, Teresa, lo siento". Imposible que no se le partiera el corazón al escuchar a su compañero mientras intentaba seguir con ello. Imposible.

De pronto, sintió como el hombre le bajaba los pantalones. Y se los bajaba él también. Aquello no era una pesadilla, aquello era real. Demasiado real. Lisbon abrió los ojos con miedo y vio que Jane los tenía cerrados. Sabía que él tampoco quería mirar, que él intentaba no pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo, en lo que se estaban haciendo. Nada sería igual entre ellos después de ese momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás, para nada. Ni para ellos. Lisbon sintió un brusco tirón en la cadera mientras él le daba media vuelta. Ya no podía verle, estaba cara a la pared. El frío de la pared contrastó con el calor del cuerpo masculino. Jane puso una mano sobre la cadera femenina y la otra sobre su propio miembro, guiándose en su entrada. "Lo siento" murmuró él contra su cuello y ella, imperceptiblemente, asintió con la cabeza, como dándole permiso para continuar, sabiendo a la perfección lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El sonido que salió a continuación de la garganta de Lisbon se quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre. Y no quería volver a escucharlo nunca más. Sin embargo, se repitió cuando él volvió a salir y embestirla de nuevo. Ambos gritaron a la vez.

La respiración de Jane calentaba la nuca de Lisbon, aunque su cuerpo estaba frío, no sentía nada. No quería sentirlo. Casi hubiera sido mejor que Jane la hubiera hipnotizado. Así al menos luego no recordaría nada. No quería recordar ese dolor ardiente en su vientre, las risas de los demás traficantes en sus oídos. Al menos ahora no podía verlos pues Jane la había puesto de cara a la pared. Y entonces lo comprendió. No la había puesto cara a la pared para que ella no les viera, sino para que él no la viera. Jane no podía mirar a la cara a Lisbon mientras le traicionaba de esa manera. Jane seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, acomodándose a su espacio, mientras ella se mordía los labios con fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar, intentando no gritar, intentando hacérselo más fácil. El hombre pasó ambas manos por delante de su cuerpo, abrazándola. Su mano izquierda acabó rodeando su pecho derecho, apartándola de la rugosidad de la pared. La mano derecha se aventuró entre sus piernas, encontrando el punto exacto para colocar sus dedos. Mientras ella sintiera movimiento, distracción, ya no placer pues no podía relajarse tanto, en su clítoris y cercanías, su mente no estaría tan presente en cómo Jane seguía moviéndose contra y dentro de ella, acelerando cada vez más. Sabía que él estaba provocando una liberación rápida, para acabar cuando antes, y Lisbon intentó facilitarle el trabajo, abriendo más las piernas, recostándose contra él. Sintió las risas de los hombres tras ella, que comentaban lo dócil que estaba siendo y cómo al final estaba terminando por gustarle. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos y Jane, viéndolo, la besó en el cuello, susurrándole al oído:

- Voy a terminar ya, lo siento, ya termino.

- Jane, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, no te preocupes.

- Lisbon, no me vas a perdonar esto en la vida, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, el mentalista le mordió el cuello con violencia, mientras se pretaba contra ella con urgencia. Sintió su escalofrío, el orgasmo alcanzándole y su miembro quedándose quieto, todavía dentro de ella. Lisbon respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

- No tenemos tiempo. Tengo que volver a entrar en el papel. Te voy a tirar al suelo. Hazte la invisible, no te muevas ni intentes nada hasta que no vuelva a por ti.

Segundos después, Jane se retiraba de ella y la empujaba, con un golpe más fuerte del que ella se esperaba, al suelo. Un grito se escapó de su boca cuando su muñeca izquierda aterrizó en mala posición. Recordó las instrucciones de Jane y bloqueando sus sentimientos para no mirarle en esos momentos, se pegó contra la pared, rodeando sus brazos con sus piernas y bajando la cabeza. En esa posición les escuchó hablar:

- Bien, ha sido entretenido, incluso placentero diría yo. Ahora volvamos a los negocios, señores –comentó Jane, como si se hubiera comido una manzana en lugar de tomarla por la fuerza contra la pared. Le asombró la capacidad de actuación de su compañero-

- Oh, sí. Ahora mandaré a alguien para que la despache en algún callejón del centro de la ciudad.

- Oh, por favor, todavía no. Creo que esta guapa policía todavía me dará guerra una segunda vez –Lisbon escuchaba temblando, Jane intentaba salvarla de la muerte de nuevo-. Mejor dejémosla aquí. Volveré a por ella cuando acabemos lo que tenemos entre manos.

- No es mala elección, parecía dejarse llevar bastante. Y tiene un culo digno de volver a por él. Te la dejaremos para después. Vayámonos, señores.

Lisbon oyó la puerta cerrarse tras los pasos de los hombres. Como pudo, rápidamente se cubrió con las ropas rasgadas. Se subió el pantalón, evitando pensar en el daño que le hacía la parte baja de su cuerpo. Encontró sobre una silla la chaqueta de Jane, se la puso, ya que su camisa y su sujetador colgaban inservibles. Y se sentó en el sofá, respirando tranquilamente. Sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y sus manos tenían pequeñas heridas, de cerrar fuertemente los puños y clavarse las uñas. Vio varios vasos de alcohol sobre la mesa y no lo pensó dos veces: se levanto rápidamente y un relámpago de dolor le subió por el vientre. Se dobló sobre sí misma, ahogando un grito. Andando con cuidado, llegó a la mesa y de un trago se bebió el coñac que quedaba en un vaso. Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente. Y con otro más. Y volvió al sofá, temblando, intentando bloquear sus sentimientos. No podía dejarlos salir hasta que no saliera de esa casa. Debía ser fuerte y aguantar. Aunque sólo de pensar que iban a volver e iban a hacer lo mismo con ella, todo su cuerpo le pedía que huyera lo más lejos posible. Se agarró al borde del sofá, porque si dejaba que su cuerpo estuviera libre un segundo, intentaría escapar. Y no podía hacer eso. Debía confiar en Jane. A pesar de todo. O precisamente por todo lo que había sucedido, debía confiar en Jane.

…...

Con la excusa de asearse un poco, Jane se escapó al aseo, encerrándose en él. Se dirigió corriendo al baño, doblándose contra la taza. Todo su estómago se revolvió pensando en lo que le había hecho a Lisbon, en que no podría mirarla a la cara nunca más. Todavía en el suelo, intentando recuperar su respiración y con las manos temblando, sacó el móvil y llamó a Cho.

- Cho, escucha, tengo poco tiempo. Han pillado a Lisbon mientras me vigilaba. La han traído dentro de la casa y necesito que la saques cuanto antes. Que nos saques de aquí. Cuando la encuentres, no le preguntes qué ha pasado. Llévala directamente al hospital, examen completo aunque ella no quiera. Venid corriendo y traed toda la caballería, no sé cuánto más voy a poder engañarles.

Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, Jane colgó y salió del baño silbando, intentando mostrar esa imagen de hombre autosuficiente, contento por haberse beneficiado a una mujer obligándola por la fuerza. Su estómago se revolvía al pensarlo, al ver de nuevo las lágrimas de Teresa mientras la tomaba, el grito que ella había emitido y que se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Minutos después, la casa fue tomada por las fuerzas de asalto, Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby en primera fila para rescatar a su jefa. Jane, en cuanto los capos estuvieron esposados, salió corriendo a la habitación en donde había dejado a Lisbon. Cho estaba arrodillado junto a ella, mientras la agente movía la cabeza, los ojos todavía cerrados. Cho miró a Jane, pidiéndole que se acercara. El mentalista entró en la habitación, manteniéndose a una prudente distancia. Observó que Lisbon se había puesto su chaqueta, pero aún se veía piel desnuda, roja y con moraduras.

- Lisbon, al hospital, ya –le ordenó él, sin mirarla-

- No –respondió-, no es necesario.

- Un examen completo es necesario. Medicamentos. Mirar tu seguramente costilla rota –enumeró las heridas de la agente mientras ella seguía negando con la cabeza- Lisbon, sabes que es necesario. Cho, llévala aunque ella no quiera.

- ¡No, tú no me vas a obligar! –gritó Lisbon, levantándose de un salto del sofá.

Acto seguido, se llevó una mano a la tripa, mientras se doblaba con un gemido sobre sí misma. Cho corrió a ayudar a su jefa, sorprendido por la reacción. Jane se movió un paso hacia delante, para retroceder dos pasos. No debía estar cerca de ella, seguro que le odiaba con toda su alma. No querría ni que estuviera en su misma habitación.

- Cho, al hospital, ahora mismo –ordenó entre jadeos la agente-. Jane, lo siento – dirigió la mirada directamente al mentalista-.

- No debes sentir nada. Soy yo quien… -al hombre se le quebró la voz y no pudo acertar a decir nada más, mientras veía como Lisbon se apoyaba en Cho para salir de la habitación.

…...

Se habían pasado varias horas realizándole el examen médico completo. Ahora la habían sedado y la habían dejado en observación. Los sedantes los había pedido ella y las enfermeras que la habían atendido se los suministraron sin oponerse. También habían sido ellas las que le habían traído la píldora anticonceptiva y Teresa, sopesándola en la mano un momento, dejando que su mente volara hacia otros mundos paralelos en los que ni ella ni Jane estuvieran tan dañados y donde pudieran haber sido unos padres atentos y amables. Evitando de nuevo las lágrimas, tragó la píldora, bebió agua y pidió todos los medicamentos posibles para no tener ni pesadillas ni sueños. Y se durmió.

Varias horas después, Teresa Lisbon despertaba en la cama del hospital. Le habían desconectado de algunas máquinas y del gotero, aunque seguía en una de esas camas conectadas a la alarma por si necesitaba algo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y su mente recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando vio a Jane sentado en el sillón de la habitación. Lo había movido a la esquina más alejada de su cama y estaba mirándola, indeciso. Sus manos moviéndose dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como pensándose si levantarse o no hacia ella. Los nervios afloraron en la piel de Lisbon y se le puso toda la carne de gallina. Cerró los ojos, pero ya era tarde para volver a hacerse la dormida. ¿Cómo iban a poder trabajar juntos después de eso? ¿Cómo iban a volver a su compañerismo? ¿Cómo iban a mirarse a los ojos?

Sabía que los dos habían llorado en el momento clave. Que no sólo ella había gritado contra la pared. Que a él también le había costado admitir lo que debían hacer para salir de allí con vida. Al fin y al cabo, ella sólo había tenido que dejarse hacer, pero él lo había tenido que llevar a cabo. Y aquello también había sido complicado. Las lágrimas en su cuello, los besos, el intento de su compañero de complacerla antes para relajarla, todo ello iba poco a poco encajando en el puzzle. Intentar hipnotizarla, darle la vuelta hacia la pared, abrazarla en la parte final… todo aquello había sido complicado para ambos. Ella era policía, podía haberlo soportado. Jane sólo tenía que haberle dejado a otra persona. La mujer sabía que para él también había sido difícil. Aquello iba a ser complicado para los dos. Les iba a costar volver a la amistad y la confianza de antes.

Jane se movió en el sillón de nuevo. Lisbon le observaba atenta, queriendo estudiar su reacción. Nunca había visto al mentalista indeciso, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación. Sus ojos iban de su rostro a las sábanas que la tapaban y a las máquinas a las que ya no estaba conectada. Pero bailaban continuamente, sin posarse en ella demasiado tiempo. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. Por fin, Jane se atrevió a preguntarle cómo se sentía. Lisbon quiso responder, pero su garganta seca se lo impidió y tosió varias veces. Jane saltó del sillón y se acercó a la mesilla, tomando el vaso de agua para dárselo a su compañera. Ella lo cogió, pero al posar su mano sobre él, rozó los dedos de Jane. Imágenes de la tarde anterior volvieron a la mente de ambos: su mano en su cuello, el frío de la pared, sus caderas juntas… Ambos temblaron y el vaso cayó al suelo, mojando los zapatos del hombre. Jane metió corriendo su mano temblando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras ella se ajustaba las sábanas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y evitaron rápidamente. Las respiraciones se aceleraron. De pronto, la situación era tan incómoda y el ambiente tan tenso que podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo. Jane murmuró algo sobre buscar a la enfermera y decirle que había despertado y desapareció rápidamente. Lisbon cerró los ojos, relajándose contra la almohada. Aquella situación había sido incómoda, desde luego. Pero podía haber sido peor.

…...

Horas más tarde, Cho dejaba a su jefa en su apartamento, asegurándose de que no necesitaba nada más. El silencio se apoderó del apartamento así que decidió poner música suave. Dejó la chaqueta y el bolso sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Quería darse una ducha. Ya la habían curado en el hospital, pero ella prefería darse una ducha en su baño, con sus jabones, con sus cremas, para ser ella misma un poco más. Lentamente, se desnudó y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Trajo las cremas que le habían dado en el hospital y las dejó junto al lavabo, para aplicarlas después de secarse. Y se metió bajo el grifo de la ducha, con el agua lo más caliente que pudo.

Puso un poco de jabón en su mano y empezó a lavarse el cuerpo lentamente. Primero los brazos, luego el pecho, la espalda. Bajó lentamente por el costado, notando el dolor de la costilla rota y las moraduras que bajaban hasta su cadera. Luego, abrió una crema especial que le habían dado en el hospital para lavarse la parte más delicada. Atendiendo a las indicaciones del médico con mucho cuidado, procedió a ello. Cerró los ojos cuando el dolor volvió a ella, recordándole imágenes de la tarde anterior. Sacudió la cabeza, evitando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de sus ojos, aunque el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta no pudo deshacerlo. Rápidamente se lavó y aclaró el pelo y salió de la ducha.

Después de secarse, procedió a aplicarse las cremas sobre las moraduras. Una en la espalda, a la que casi no llegó. Cerró los ojos recordando el golpe. Un poco más de crema en la muñeca izquierda, que casi se había torcido cuando Jane la tiró al suelo tras… Lisbon suspiró. Mucha crema en su costado derecho, una moradura desde su pecho a la cadera. Una costilla rota. Aún notaba los dedos de Jane clavándose en su cadera, con fuerza, mientras le procuraba caricias, lentas y cuidadosas, para distraerla. Había sido una situación tensa, ambos intentando no hacerse daño, ella no pegarle y rebelarse, él no forzarla demasiado, mientras los traficantes observaban riéndose. Había sido muy complicado, mucho.

Terminó de aplicarse las cremas y fue a su habitación. Se puso las ropas más suaves que tenía y aún así no era suficiente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Luego, en la cocina, se tomó el doble de sedantes de los que le habían recomendado. Quería dormirse y olvidar. Quería olvidar el dolor en su viente, el mordisco en su cuello, los tirones del cuello y los golpes contra la pared. Quería olvidar la mirada culpable de Jane, los "lo siento" susurrados mientras la penetraba, las caricias intentando relajarla y las lágrimas de ambos mientras caían en picado hacia un lugar oscuro, arriesgando todo entre ellos, para salir ambos con vida de allí. Sabía que ambos lo habían hecho para salvar la vida. Sabía que había sido complicado para Jane, también para ella. Sólo esperaba que pudieran volver a mirarse a los ojos algún día. Quería pensar en él y recordarle con su té y los trucos de magia, no con su cuerpo sobre el de ella contra una pared.

Un sonido la despertó de su sueño. Su móvil, sonando en la mesa del café. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Lo cogió todavía con la mirada dormida. En la pantalla del móvil parpadeaba el nombre de Jane. Lo dejó sonar varias veces. No sabía que decirle. Así que descolgó, se lo acercó a la oreja, pero no habló. No sabría que decirle. Tampoco hizo falta. La voz de su compañero sonaba grave y acelerada, frases que poco a poco pasaban del móvil hasta su cerebro, uniéndolas en conexión.

- Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. Sé que no me querrás ver más, ya me iba, llamaré al equipo para decirles que me marcho del CBI. Yo, lo siento, Lisbon. Pero tenía que sacarte viva de allí. Siempre voy a salvarte, ¿sabes? No puedo decir que me arrepienta de que sigas con vida, a pesar de que me odies profundamente por ello.

- Jane, Jane… -frenó el monólogo culpable la mujer-, Jane, para. Escúchame. Hoy sólo he desayunado lo del hospital. Llevo un cóctel de drogas en el cuerpo, entre ayer noche y hoy, que me han dejado K.O. en mi sofá. Me duele todo el cuerpo y no tengo ganas de cocinar. Y tenemos que hablar en persona. Ven a mi casa, con la cena, por favor.

Jane se sorprendió al escuchar la petición al otro lado del teléfono. Su voz sonaba muy cansada y todavía algo dormida. Quizás tenía razón en todo. En que estaba drogada, en que le dolía todo el cuerpo, en que necesitaba alimento. En que tenían que verse y hablar. Así que le hizo caso.

- ¿Italiano? –un murmullo femenino al otro lado de la línea le indicó que iba por buen camino -, y postre de chocolate. Y te llevo el desayuno para mañana.

- Frutas, por favor. Y croissants. Y más chocolate. Eso siempre viene bien aunque luego el cuerpo se queje.

- Oh, por favor, en tu cuerpo no se nota el chocolate.

La conversación se congeló en ese momento. A ambos les asaltaron las imágenes de sus cuerpos juntos, de pie, en aquella habitación. La alusión de Jane a la perfecta forma de Lisbon les dejó a ambos sorprendidos. Jane no había pretendido decirlo. A veces le señalaba a su compañera que era una mujer bella, con un buen cuerpo. Pero eso había sido antes de la tarde anterior. Ahora, cualquier alusión podía ponerles a ambos en una situación incómoda. Como en esos momentos. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban a una y otra línea del teléfono, acompasadas.

- Lo siento –murmuró Jane, terriblemente avergonzado por su error- Yo no pretendía…

- Cállate. Y trae mucho chocolate.

Acto seguido la agente colgó el teléfono, arrojándolo lejos, al otro lado del sofá. Tenía que colgar antes de que le dijera a Jane que ni se le ocurriera venir a su casa. Pero tenían que hablar. Y estaba realmente hambrienta. Y quería chocolate, mucho chocolate que le estimulara y no la dejara caer en malos pensamientos. No se movió del sofá, cogió la manta que se había caído al suelo y volvió a taparse con ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso y ella se lo estaba dando. Ella y los medicamentos, por supuesto. En el médico le había puesto un cóctel para los golpes, la costilla, las heridas internas, el constante dolor de cabeza y las posibles pesadillas. Y ella, que sólo estaba acostumbrada al ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza, estaba cediendo a los efectos de la ciencia. De nuevo el golpe en la puerta, esta vez más insistente. Lisbon recordó de pronto que estaba esperando a Jane. Se levantó a abrirle.

- Hola.

- Hola.

El intercambio de saludos fue incómodo. Y las miradas, y ella con la puerta abierta, pero pensándose si dejarle entrar. Toda aquella situación era incómoda. Y no sabían cómo hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento. Jane estaba más serio que de costumbre, con las manos llenas de bolsas y pasando un peso de un pie al otro. Ella se había levantado con la manta sobre sus hombros y la usaba para taparse. Al final, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

- Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Haz la cena. Yo voy a tumbarme de nuevo en el sofá.

Jane la vio volverse hacia el salón, andando despacio. Movía las piernas algo separadas e intentaba apoyar más la parte izquierda, intentando no mover su brazo derecho para no afectar a la costilla. Se dio cuenta de que había salido peor parada de lo que le había permitido ver en el hospital. No había dudas de que necesitaba descanso y todas las pastillas y drogas que le hubieran proporcionado. Con un nudo de culpabilidad en la garganta, Jane se dirigió a la cocina.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa. Fue sacando los alimentos. Metió unos cuantos a la nevera. Empezó a preparar el té. Sacó la tarta de chocolate y cortó un trozo. Lo puso sobre un plato, con un tenedor. Sacó dos tazas del armario y preparó el té, en el punto exacto de calor del agua. Cogió una de las bolsas que había traído, la única diferente de las demás, y con la tarta y el té llevó todo al salón. Lisbon estaba tumbada en el sofá, con luz suave. La música seguía sonando y tenía la televisión encendida, pero con el sonido apagado. Ella le miró sin levantarse. Él, incómodo, dejó todo sobre la mesa.

- Té, te ayudará con el dolor de estómago por los medicamentos –fue explicando él poco a poco-, chocolate, siempre viene bien. Y… esto… es para ti. Espero que sea útil. – Y le dejó en las manos la bolsa que llevaba.

Jane no esperó a que la abriera. Podría ser incómodo. En lugar de ello, volvió a la cocina para seguir preparando los macarrones que quería hacerle a Lisbon. Ella observó la tarta de chocolate, tan deliciosa, que cogió el tenedor y tomó un mordisco. Luego, se aventuró abriendo la bolsa. Sacó varios paquetes pequeños. En uno de ellos había ropa interior: calcetines, bragas, un par de sujetadores. En otro, dos camisetas, un pantalón y un pijama. Reconoció la marca de la ropa. También había un folleto dentro. Lo leyó por encima. Era de una tienda especializada en ropa de la más alta calidad. Sólo trabajaban con los tejidos más suaves y naturales. Estaban especializados en realizar prendas para gente con problemas en la piel, con piel sensible o que hubieran tenido heridas recientes. Lisbon comprendió lo que Jane trataba de hacer. Quería disculparse. En el hospital, le habrían informado de sus heridas y le había traído las prendas más suaves que había podido encontrar. También había varios libros dentro de la bolsa. Los sacó y los dejó sobre la mesa del café, tomando otro mordisco de tarta y un sorbo de té. Eran libros sobre volver a sentirse segura, sobre cómo responder a esas situaciones. Un nudo se posó en su garganta. No necesitaba esos libros. No se había sentido insegura en ningún momento. Sabía que era Jane. Sabía que lo hacía para salir con vida de allí. Sabía que no iba a volver a pasar. Metió los libros en la bolsa de nuevo.

Se levantó, con la ropa que Jane le había regalado, y se dirigió a la habitación. Racionalmente, esa ropa era más suave que la suya. Le vendría bien, le ayudaría con sus heridas. Sabía que Jane se alegraría de que ella aceptara su ayuda. Lentamente, se desvistió y vistió, admitiendo la suavidad de esas telas. Volvió al salón, cogió el plato con la tarta de chocolate y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Gracias. Son cómodas –habló suavemente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, viendo cómo Jane terminaba de hacer la cena-

- De nada. Yo… tenía que hacer algo…

- Y lo hiciste. Nos salvaste la vida a los dos. Podrían habernos matado si te hubieran descubierto.

Jane la miró intensamente, indeciso sobre qué responder. Ella bajó la mirada, volviendo a la tarta de chocolate. Jane observaba a Lisbon: estaba más pálida, tenía ojeras, pero estaba mejor que aquella mañana. Decidió llevarle tarta de chocolate todos los días al trabajo, cuando volviera. Volvió su mirada a la cocina, donde los macarrones y la salsa estaban a punto.

- Podemos comer en el salón. Estarás más cómoda en el sofá.

La agente, cogiendo los vasos y los cubiertos, se dirigió al salón. Él llevó los platos y la bebida. Lisbon se sentó en su sitio, volviendo a colocar la manta sobre sus hombros. Jane se sentó en el lado contrario, lo más alejado de ella.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar? ¿Por qué me has dejado entrar en tu apartamento? – el mentalista decidió no andarse con rodeos. No comprendía la actitud de la mujer. Según él, debería estar tan furiosa con él que no querría verle nunca más. Y si se hubiera atrevido a ir a su apartamento, le hubiera disparado sin dudarlo dos veces.-

- Como te he contado, estoy muerta de cansancio y me duele todo. No quería cocinar.

- No me sirve esa respuesta.

- Es la que es, tendrás que aceptarla –ella se encogió de hombros, empezando a cenar- Por cierto, no voy a necesitar los libros.

- Me gustaría que los leyeras, Lisbon –comentó Jane suavemente, mientras comenzaba él también su plato.

- Y a mí me gustaría no hacerlo. Déjame cenar tranquila

Con esa frase, se terminó el diálogo entre ellos. Los dos comieron en silencio, saboreando el plato, mientras miraban distraídos la película que echaban en la televisión. Lisbon había quitado la música y le había puesto un suave volumen a la tele. Cuando terminaron, Jane se levantó automáticamente para retirar los platos. Ella le dejó hacer, volviendo a tumbarse en el sofá. No llevaba idea de recoger nada de lo que él hubiera ensuciado en su cocina y él parecía saberlo. Jane volvió con dos trozos de tarta y dos tés, sentándose de nuevo lo más alejado de ella posible.

- Lisbon, mañana presentaré mi renuncia en el CBI. Y no tendrás que verme más. –comentó él, mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios-

- No tienes por qué hacer eso, Jane.

- Uhm, al contrario, creo que ni siquiera tenía que haber venido a tu casa, Teresa –admitió él, dejando de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa y mirándola intensamente-

- Si no querías venir, no tenías por qué –respondió ella bruscamente, cambiando de actitud. No entendía a su compañero. Sabía que esa situación era incómoda, pero no pensaba que él no querría verla más. Sabía que la había visto desnuda, débil y que no se había defendido, pero no pensaba que eso le hiciera verla como algo menos de lo que era- Podía haber llamado al italiano y que me trajeran la cena.

- Al contrario. Yo quería venir. Pero no pensaba que tú me quisieras aquí –se apresuró a corregirle él, dándose cuenta de que ella no entendía su cadena de razonamiento-

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer que me hicieras la cena? –preguntó ella, y por la mirada de Jane, se dio cuenta de la respuesta que él tenía en la cabeza.

Durante unos minutos, no hablaron. Lisbon decidió que tenían que tener esa conversación, antes incluso de lo que ella había planeado. Apagó la televisión y se incorporó en el sofá, mirando al mentalista con decisión.

- Jane, me salvaste la vida, nos salvaste la vida a los dos ahí dentro.

- No, Lisbon. Fue un error, un terrible error. Estoy seguro de que podía haber pensado en otra cosa para sacarnos a los dos de ahí.

- No, Jane. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. No debiste haberte ofrecido voluntario. Soy policía, tengo entrenamiento, podía haberlo soportado.

- Lisbon, escúchame atentamente. No sé por qué no lo has puesto en el informe, no sé por qué no estás ahora mismo apuntándome con una pistola. No sé por cómo puedes estar sentada en el mismo sofá en el que yo estoy. Deberías haberme denunciado. Deberías haberme esposado y haberme mandado muy lejos. Por primera vez desde hace muchos años, no te entiendo, no puedo averiguar qué tienes dentro de tu cabeza.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo en el salón mientras Jane movía nervioso las manos. Lisbon le observaba, atenta. Sí que es cierto que no entendía del todo cómo podía soportar estar tan cerca de él, dejarle regalarle ropa, dejar que le cocinar a la cena. Pero había pasado muchas horas sola pensando en aquel momento. Y las caricias ganaban a los golpes, su cuidado ganaba a las embestidas, sus susurros ganaban a las risas de los traficantes. Y eso era lo que quería recordar, no los malos momentos, no la falta de aire, no el dolor en el costado y en su viente. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle comprender a Jane que aceptaba lo que le había hecho? ¿Que les iba a costar volver a ser amigos, pero no iba a apartarle de su vida?

Lisbon sacudió la cabeza, alejando las imágenes y cogiendo un trozo más de tarta.

- Jane, piensa en el chocolate –dijo ella, saboreándolo en su boca- el chocolate es un arma de doble filo. Es placentero un segundo y luego se queda en las caderas, recordándotelo siempre. Pero puedes estar atenta al espejo, intentar quitarte esos kilos, o aceptarlos como parte de ti misma y llevarlos orgullosa. Lo que nos ha pasado es lo mismo. Aquello sucedió muy rápido, pero el poso va a quedar en nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Podemos hacer dos cosas: dejar que nos afecte, dejar que arruine nuestra amistad y nuestro trabajo juntos, o aceptarlo como parte de nosotros. Yo voy por mi segundo trozo de tarta de chocolate esta noche, ¿tú?

Jane se quedó mirando a Lisbon largamente, observando cómo la mujer saboreaba el chocolate en su boca, cómo llevaba con cuidado la taza de té hasta sus labios. ¿Cómo podía haberlo aceptado tan pronto? ¿Cómo podía trabajar con una compañera tan extraordinaria? Jane continuó en silencio, su mirada ahora clavada en el trozo de chocolate que menguaba rápidamente, mientras ella le observaba con cuidado. Cuando quedaba un solo trozo, aunque demasiado grande para un solo bocado, Lisbon lo partió en dos, cogiendo uno. Jane, reaccionando por fin, acercó su cubierto y tomó el otro. Y los dos se miraron a los ojos, teniendo la sensación de que esa incomodidad entre ellos se iba disolviendo poco a poco, como el chocolate en sus bocas.

Media hora más tarde, Lisbon despedía a Jane en la puerta de su casa. Éste la miraba fascinado, todavía sorprendido por la metáfora y explicación con la que ella le había explicado su razonamiento.

- Esto no se ha terminado aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó él, mientras se ponía la chaqueta ya fuera de su casa.

- No, claro que no, Jane. Y me temo que no ha hecho más que empezar.

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque volvamos a como estábamos antes, a como éramos antes. Si quieres algo, pídemelo. Lo haré sin dudarlo. Si mañana cambias de idea y no me quieres ver más, sólo tienes que pedirlo. Lo que quieras, Lisbon, lo haré. – La sinceridad en la mirada del mentalista le hizo sonreír tímidamente. No tenía una sola duda de que él iba a hacer todo lo posible. Ella también-

- Jane, no estamos bien. Ni lo estaremos en un tiempo. Me va a costar no mirarte y que mi mente saque a la superficie esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Pero lo vamos a estar. Dame tiempo, danos tiempo. Lo conseguiremos.

Jane sintió una urgencia tremenda en acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo, pero pensó que no sería la mejor idea, no por ahora. En cambio, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo, mientras se marchaba:

- Te voy a llevar todas las mañanas un trozo de tarta de chocolate, Lisbon. Hasta que me digas que pare.

- Que sea grande, Jane, para compartirlo.

Lisbon cerró la puerta, inspirando profundamente. No estaban bien, no. Esa cena había sido complicada. Pero iban a estarlo. Con tiempo, volverían a estarlo.


End file.
